Glycerin is a by-product of a process of producing biodiesel which is an alternative fuel for automobiles. Glycerin can be used as energy when converted to water gas by steam reforming, and is considered as a carbon-neutral energy resource effective for global environmental protection.
Patent Document 1 teaches that reaction conditions for producing water gas, such as the type of a catalyst, a steam ratio S/C (a molar ratio of water relative to carbon atoms), and reaction temperature, are optimized based on the type of a material of the water gas. Patent Document 1 also teaches that a Ni- or Ru-based catalyst, a steam ratio S/C of 1-6, and a reaction temperature of 300-700° C. are suitable for producing the water gas from glycerin.